Red eyed Raven
by Vera Immemoris
Summary: Kaoru has spent her life being trained by the best of the best, but she has never known who pays for everything she does. Now she has her first job, and that is working with Saitou to protect a woman, after making him mad she's saved by an unknown man.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Alright here's another new story to keep you guys occupied while I get a bunch of other stories updated. Yes I just got the sixth chapter back from Kiyone the thing is she spilled rum on it so it has to be fixed but it's not a problem. Thanks to Evanescence, Koishii Sweet and Crism Heart for helping me out with this thing. Ja ne enjoy.

BY: Moori

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I wished I owned Johnny Depp.

It was a dark and misty night on which on one in their right mind would really be out unless they thought they were safe or could handle anything. The moon was supposedly full but the clouds covered it and the air was warm and smelled of jasmine.

It was a night where anything could happen where lives could change at anytime.

Just a normal night like any other but something was in the air, and a person was in that town that had not been for a long time.

In a local restaurant everything was going on as normal as normal could be.

Drunken men stood on tables singing stories about undergarments and apples, women gossiped, and young couple ate dinner together and blushed every time they brushed hands

a figure entered the front door adorning a black cloak. 

It was completely covering the body. Only the sound of footsteps could let you know that this thing was not floating with the graceful steps it took.

The figure walked over to and unoccupied table next to the fireplace and stripped themselves of the cloak.

It was a young woman.

She was dressed not like a young lady should be but then again people around here were normally wearing fighting clothes

Her shirt was the color of cream and her pants that of a clear sky on a nice warm spring day.

Her hair was that of midnight raven locks that shone a blue color from the light from the fireplace.

It was tied back high in a pony tail her unruly bangs hung in her face drawing attention to her eyes. Her cold and blue eyes that showed no emotions at times and then there was a flicker of something there that you had to wait to catch.

A sword shut tight in its sheath hung off of her belt.

the other customers noticed it but none really gave any second looks they were use to it.

Running her hands over her outfit she brushed off some extra dirt that had gotten kicked up from her walking in the street.

Taking a seat a waitress came up to take her order.

She just dismissed her she was here for a reason not to just lounge about,

Then the one she was waiting for approached.

His name, Aoshi Shinomori, the leader of the obiwiban group.

He was dressed in a dark blue ninja suit with a trench coat thrown over it his double swords in his hand.

His dark blue hair hung over his cold, impassive, emotionless eyes.

Taking a seat across from her he leaned his swords against the wall not that far out of his reach.

He smirked at him.

She just let out a laugh.

"So Kamiya its been a while." He said with a sigh. 

"I told you to stop calling me Kamiya." She all but practically yelled.

"I was your master a while back don't forget it." He said a smirk placing itself on his handsome face. 

"Exactly a while back." She said meeting his eyes with a smile on her face.

"So what are you doing back here?"

"business..." Kaoru replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face. 

"what i don't get any other explanations?" Aoshi said with a laugh in his voice.

"well i just got done learning a new technique form my latest master."

"You still haven't figured out who is signing you up for these things or paying for them do you?"

"Nope." She said with a smile on her face. "But I am here on a job." Her smile widened.

"Alone?"

"No I am supposed to have a partner."

"What is your job exactly."

"Protecting some woman known as Lady Tokio, with some man named Saitou." Kaoru said while shrugging.

"Hm..." Aoshi said his eyes closing in thought.

"What?"

"Saitou. You have heard of him haven't you?" Aoshi's eyes opened and stared into kaoru's deep midnight blue ones.

"No what should I know about my so called knew partner."

"His name is Saitou Hajime. And the Miburo Wolf."

"What? My new partner is the miburo wolf?! oh great!!"

"Just try to stay away from him and he probably won't kill you." Aoshi said with a laugh the smirking returning upon his cold exterior. 

"But...how can I accomplish that we need to "work" together. I could probably last in a fight with him right?" Kaoru asked with some hope in her eyes. 

"You have had much learning experience but yet you are nowhere near his level."

"Shit!" Kaoru yelled slamming her hands down on the table drawing attention to her self from the other customers around her. Sitting back down she then glared at those around her sending them a clear message. "Back off now"

"I know what you mean he's up there with the Battousai."

"Have you heard any latest news on the battousai?"

"no, nothing other then he's close. and getting closer every night. and that he has a new scar instead of just one slash he has a crossed shaped scar now." Aoshi said playing with his jacket.

"I wonder who could get close enough to hitokiri battousai to give him a scar like that." Kaoru replied back.

"Well the way that the revolution is working we might just yet."

And that's all I can think of right now.


	2. The Amber Eyed Man

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I have to update a lot of stories and your lucky your getting this chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing even though the first chapter was badly written it means a lot to me. Kiyone I hope your happy. Thank you Breaking Benjamin for getting me through this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters mentioned in this fic but I own my evil plot and ideas and I still wish I owned Johnny Depp even the crazy Rah him from Secret Window!! Go Johnny. Fezette I'm going to kill you for getting to meet and talk with him.

"Are you really sure about that Aoshi?" Kaoru asked while letting her bangs hang over her face, hiding her eyes from view. A million thoughts were racing through her head and she couldn't even picture the Battousai the way she had been able to a while ago. She had heard tales about the hitokiri and actually had wanted to meet him even though meeting him meant her death it would of been worth it to see him kill. Kaoru lightly smirked. 'That's right,' she thought. 'My little fascination with blood is going to get me killed one of these days.'

"I'm almost positive. Each night the killings get closer and closer. I'm sure the Battousai will make an appearance, we may not see him but I'm sure someone will." Aoshi's cold exterior taking its place back on his face. (great I rhymed, despite what you think I didn't intentionally mean to do it) His impassive eyes swept over Kaoru's form and then returned to the rest of the restaurant making sure they weren't being watched. Unveiling her eyes Kaoru looked into the fire place that was set not that far away from their table.

Looking back on Aoshi's face Kaoru placed her hands on the table and used them as though she had to make herself stand. Pushing her chair back slightly she grabbed her cloak off the back of it and pushed it in after her. Aoshi followed her movement and reached across and grabbed his Kodachi, then the two of them silently left the restaurant and stepped into the warm air. Pulling her cloak on and tying it, but not putting the head on, Kaoru turned her back to Aoshi and proceeded to leave when his hand gripped her shoulder and turned her back to face him. "Kamiya, you have to be careful when your working with the Mibu wolf. He could find out your true identity and then he would turn you in and you will be killed. Kamiya you don't have to take this job. Just come back with me to the Oniwaban Headquarters, you know you'll be excepted back there. Misao even misses you."

"Aoshi you know I can't do that. I have a job to do and I won't run away from it. My pride rests on this. This is my first job after 11 years of training and I think I'm ready. I've had 8 masters all during my years and if I don't use the training I now know then all those years and their hard work will be for nothing. Nothing at all!" Kaoru moved out of Aoshi's grasp and crossed her arms over her chest almost defiantly. He might have been her master awhile ago but now he had no hold over her other then the simple fact that they were friends. If you could call them that.

Turning her back to Aoshi once again she turned her head a quarter inch and looked out the corner of her eye. "You are like a big brother to me Aoshi. I know that you don't want me hurt even though your facade would never allow you to say that. I promise I will be as careful as the gods allow me to be." With that said she took off down the street in a calm orderly fashion. Aoshi watched her as she turned the corner to what he could only assume was the place she was staying at.

Kaoru knew that Aoshi had watched her turn the corner and then took off himself back to the Aoiya. She had been so tempted to go with him but her pride wouldn't let her. So instead she continued on back to the inn which would be her home for a few days. Passing a few alleyways, directed Kaoru's gaze into them. Men without jobs and homes littered the floors, personal items lay with them in their makeshift homes. A mother with her two children huddled together in the corner of one, the sight almost made Kaoru wince. She remembered what it had been like after her parents had died. She herself had lived on the street for about a year before her first master had come in search for her.

Shaking off the old memories Kaoru continued on to the inn until she reached the front door. Reaching up to open it she felt a shiver run down her spine as though she were being watched by someone or something that was hidden in the shadows near the road. Brushing the feeling off, after a thorough scan of the shadows and finding nothing, Kaoru reached again for the door and this time successfully pulled it open. Entering into the dim light of the inn she was greeted by the keeper standing at the doorway with a single candle in his left hand held near his face. His smile was one of lust, obviously for the young girl, but he knew not to act upon it for the rumors of her being a skilled swordsman scared him shitless.

Sighing Kaoru turned her back to the keeper and went up the stairs. Turning to the left as soon as she reached the top she walked down to the end of the hallways and stopped in front of a closed screen. Reaching inside her shirt she withdrew a single key on a silver chain, pulling it off she looked at the padlock keeping the screen locked from intruders, entering the key into the lock she listened to it click and snap open. Smiling a bit to herself (I don't know why) she pulled the lock off and opened the door, walking inside she closed the door behind her and leaned down and proceeded to remove her shoes.

Heading over to a changing screen she went behind it and changed into a dark blue and gray sleeping yukata. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail she let it cascade down onto her shoulders for a few minutes before braiding it and throwing it over her right shoulder. Walking over to another screen in the room she opened it and walked out onto an adjourning porch.

A light wind swept over her, again Kaoru felt something watching her. Adverting her gaze to look down into the street below she found a pair of amber eyes watching her. It was a man that only appeared to be a few years older then her. But the only thing that Kaoru could make out was the outline of his body and his eyes, his other features did not appear for the shadows hid him to well.

The man caught Kaoru's eyes though and the two stared at each other for sometime. That is until the man turned his gaze to look at something behind her, Kaoru quickly turned around and found herself staring at a bloody moon. Turning back to look at the man she noticed him to be gone. Scouring the streets for any sign of the man she found none. Sighing again she turned and went back inside her room. Walking slowly over to her futon she laid herself down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Alright that's all I'm writing for right now. I know it took me a while to update but at least I finally did update. Kiyone badgered me to update something and i choose this story since my adoring public wanted it. (just kidding) please read and review soon. TaTa ---Nark


End file.
